Once Upon a December
by bubblegum12899
Summary: After that Zelda knew her and her hero was never meant to be. Why the goddesses cursed all women in her family, she did not know; nor did she ever wish to know, Zelda only wished she knew how to stop it. Rated T for possible language
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is actually not my first story but it is the first one I've ever uploaded so I really want to know if you like it or not, and if you don't but don't be mean about it. I know this might seem short but I will try to make future chapters (If there will be any you guys decide that) longer. I never thought I would ever do this but…. I don't own Legend of Zelda (I wish) nor do I own pretty much anything else but my boring and sad imagination. **

Prologue

Zelda stared longingly out of her window, over Castle Town. Two years it had been. Two years since she had met and fell in love with her hero, two years since the visit to the little country town of Ordon., but only one year since she had seen him. One year since her Kingdom of Hyrule was invaded by Zant under the influence of the evil Ganondorf. Six months since the Mirror of Twilight was smashed and her hero was granted the title of 'Knight of Hyrule' which he had humbly turned down.

She sighed as far below her she could see small children running around the bustling Castle Town square. She wished that she had a chance for that or at least a chance for her children to run around. Her children; born with the same blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that her hero has. Her children that she will never have with the man she loved. A tear fell from her eyes and dropped onto the ledge, leaving a mark.

Zelda quickly wiped her face trying to shake her mind from those thoughts, the sad thoughts, of a life that would never be. Every night she thought she could hear the sound of her hero riding around Hyrule Field just outside the town. Every night she thought her hero would come and take her away so they could be together forever and every morning she woke disappointed.

Slowly, without even realising, Zelda began to hum. She started to hum a tune that haunted her dreams since that night two years ago. The same song her hero had played for her, it made her feel peaceful and relaxed. Since then he named the tune, "Zelda's Lullaby" which, for one night, made her heart flutter at the sound of the song; but only for that one night was it a song of happiness. Now it was a song of sadness and broken dreams. "Hmm, hm hmm. Hmm hm hmmm hm hmm. Hmm hm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmm." just humming the tune itself almost brought tears to her eyes, the words themself she would not utter. However her heart seemed to have forgotten as she remembered the words her hero had sung to her;

_Through the wind, cross the seas.  
Hear this song, and remember.  
Soon, you'll be, home with me.  
Once upon a December._

Tears began to pour freely out of her eyes. She didn't care now where she was, who she was and what reputation she had to uphold. Right now she was a broken hearted woman. That song was her hero's promise, his promise that soon after she had left Ordon on the first day of December, he would come to her, and be with her forever and ever. She and he both had promised that no matter the obstacles.

Once she had brought it up with her father without directly saying she wished to marry her hero.

"Father." She had asked gently one morning not long after the invasion of the Twilight, "Say a princess wished to marry. She would be allowed chose whom she pleased, correct?" she inquired.

Her father's life had been spared during the siege of the castle, given that he go into life in exile while the Twilight occupied Hyrule which he agreed to completely giving up his kingdom and his daughter before the invasion began. As soon as the Twilight left and Ganondorf was defeated, he came running back like the coward he was. The King smiled smiled as he began to assume, "Why of course my dear!" he said happy that her daughter finally wished to marry. Then a thought crossed his mind "Assuming he has a noble title." he said in a cryptic voice.

Zelda's smile widened, her hero was granted a title, even though he had refused it she thought that if he knew about his he would accept immediately and she would be his forever, "Unless" the King added, "He is not of a noble background." at the sound of the word 'unless' Zelda's heart dropped. Her hero was the furthest thing from someone with a noble background.

After that Zelda knew her and her hero was never meant to be. Why the goddesses cursed all women in her family, she did not know; nor did she ever wish to know, Zelda only wished she knew how to stop it.

Even as night broke in and darkness filled the alleys of Castle Town Zelda did not budge from her window. Her dinner had been delivered to her quarters, placed on her desk where it remained untouched just as it was on this night every year. She stared out the window only able to see the flicker of the lights from the guard posts, but still hoping she will see the familiar chestnut brown with a beautiful white mane mare, with an equally beautiful rider clothed in a worn green tunic and a silly little green hat that she adored, riding through the night coming to whisk her off her feet, just as it always was on this night, every year and still he never came.

It wasn't until very late that Zelda went to bed and cried herself to sleep out of a broken heart on that night, the night before he had promised to come. The night before her hero Link, had promised to come, one upon a December.

**I know Zelda's Lullaby does not have any lyrics but while writing this I had the song stuck in my head and I had the lyrics to Once Upon a December (Hence the title) from ****_Anastasia_**** stuck in my head so I don't own ****_ Anastasia _****as well. Oh and I just want to thank Franne for encouraging me a while back. **

**~Bubblegum12899**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! So far only two people like this story but to me that's two more than I ever expected so thank you princessanastasiaromanov464 and to princessanime29 for being my first two favourites and reviewers it means a lot to me guys. This was actually never meant to be a one-shot so I'm going to keep trying to write no matter what you guys say. This story hadn't even got to what I wanted to write about because this story is based on a ZeLink picture I found one day and loved ever since. I was going to draw it but gave up and decided to write some story about it instead. Now it's time for what we all know, I own NOTHING except what is mine haha.**

Chapter 1

Rays of sun filtered through the curtains as dawn broke and people all over Hyrule were waking. The servants in the palace began to start cooking breakfast, washing dirty clothes and hanging them out while taking down the dry clothes from the day before. The guards were switching shifts, the night guards going to get some well deserved rest while the first shift of guards replaced them for the morning. Merchants around Castle Town began to set up shop for the day, putting out their stock in hope for a good day today. Down in Lake Hylia, boats where being pushed into the water and loaded up with rods and bait hoping for a good day of fishing. Gorons began to unroll from their rock shaped sleep, and Kakiriko was slowly coming to life just as the rest of Hyrule was.

Back at the palace it was beginning to become late in the morning, well late for the Princess, but she was let off because of the day. No one knew why she was so sad on this day except for her theoretical brother and body guard, a Sheikah named Sheik.

While growing up Zelda was pretty much raised by Impa an older Sheikah until she left to go and live in her old home town that has since then been lost. During his quest to save Hyrule and restore his friend Ilia's memory Link found Impa and the now ghost town which was overrun with moblins. Ever since Link drove the moblins from the town though and Impa returned to the palace after Ganondorf had been defeated. Now, even as she approaches her frail years she continues to be close to both the King and Princess and despite her appearance she still continues to help choose new recruits for the guards and still finds Sheikah to follow in her ancestors footsteps of protectors of the royal family.

Not long after her return the mysterious Sheik was recruited to protect the Princess. He was the same age as her and he was very close to Zelda since he grew up alongside her being under the protection of Impa until his early teens when he went into secret training out of Hyrule. For the past two years Sheik had been Zelda's confidant and protector.

Sheik was always the one to wake Zelda and today was no exception. The sun was well in the sky when Sheik came into the dark room smiling slightly when he saw Zelda sleeping peacefully but he could sense distress as well. He snuck over to the curtains closest to her bed and pulled them back as fast as he could, "Rise and shine Princess!" he called cheerfully. Zelda rolled over in her bed groaning as the sun woke her up but she refused to get up.

Sheik laughed and pulled back the rest of the curtains trying to let in as much light as possible and opened the glass doors onto her balcony letting in the bustling noise coming from Castle Town below. He went over to the changing screen located in the corner of her room and began looking at the dress the maids had hung over it for her. He grinned trying to hold back a laugh, "Looks like you're having a visitor today." he told her.

Zelda groaned again and sat up, "Can't they just leave me…" she trailed off at the sight of the dress Sheik was holding up. It was beautiful, very simple but she adored it. In a split second Zelda was out of her bed and snatching the dress off of Sheik and pushing him away from the screen before disappearing behind it, "It's about time they picked something I like." She muttered from the screen just loud enough for Sheik to hear making him laugh.

Sheik began going through her jewellery while he waited for her to come back out, "How do I look?" She asked as she walked out from behind the screen. Her dress was a beautiful simple silvery pink dress with silver trimmings around the hem and neckline. The next line was low but modest and the sleeves were simply just long silvery pink. The skirt of the dress was layered with silver see-through over lay.

She gave Sheik a twirl and giggled like a little girl as he walked over to her, "Beautiful." He said as he placed her crown on her head. Her crown was simply a golden circlet that her chocolate brown hair covered most of the golden band. The only part that did show was the front of the band on her forehead which had gems embedded into the golden band.

"That's all you're putting on me." Zelda declared as she pulled on a pair of flats despite the heels sitting on the ground by the screen. Sheik looked at her disapprovingly but she just tapped him on the nose and walked out with Sheik trailing behind her as he was told to do by Impa on his first day protecting Zelda.

"You are never to touch her." She had told him a year ago, "Never to insult her, never to walk in front of her unless it is completely necessary and is for protection. Don't speak unless spoken too," Impa laughed lightly knowing even she didn't follow these rules completely. Sheik nodded obediently, "This is only to be followed at formal occasions, dinners and parties. Unless the princess says otherwise" She added before sending Sheik off.

He smiled at the memory and Zelda called out to him, "Sheik!" She shouted snapping him from his day dream. He noticed she was already at the end of the hall.

"Sorry you highness!" He called back and ran down the hall quickly to catch up.

He reached her just as she stopped laughing. If she weren't the princess or if they were in private he would have lightly hit her, but he stayed strong and escorted her down the stairs to the throne room.

At the end of the throne room she saw her father standing from his throne talking to two figures. One tall and fairly old, he was slightly hunched over He was wearing very fine clothes, she could tell, but from behind Zelda could only see the back of his long brown cloak. She didn't need to see his face though to see the sinister looking smile he wore in his eyes as he spoke freely to her father. She noticed something peculiar about his head, it was completely clean. Now, Zelda had seen men before who had lost their hair from just old age and balding but something was different about this bald head. It was all shaved off on purpose.

She had heard of this, old suspicious men and sometimes women would shave their heads clean for some reason, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She shook it off and glanced at the boy beside the hunched man. She had to blink a few times; boy was the wrong word to use. He was pretty much a man, well, almost. Again Zelda could only see his back but he was tall, not the tallest but he was taller than herself and probably a little taller than Sheik. Sadly though all she could see was the back of his red cloak, until he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Zelda.

Her heart almost fluttered and she could feel butterflies trying to form as his dark grey eyes locked onto her. His eyes were covered slightly by his black hair that seemed to have a tinge of blue to it. She sighed, as handsome as this man was, and kind as he might be he was still no Link.

Zelda continued walking forward with Sheik still trailing behind her a few steps and her father's head finally raised, "Ah, my darling you are finally up." he said standing up and gesturing for his guests to turn around. The King came and took Zelda's hand walking her closer at a faster pace, "Tarrowin, this is my lovely daughter Princess Zelda." her father introduced her and Zelda curtsied slightly, "Zelda, this is an old friend of mine, Lord Tarrowin."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you m'lady" Lord Tarrowin said bowing slightly before holding out his arm to the man beside him, "Let me introduce my son, Berinon." He introduced and Berinon bowed with one hand on his stomach. His other hand however, gently took Zelda's and kissed her fingertips. She pursed her lips together watching him closely not sure whether to be worried about this man and his intentions or be comfortable around him.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Zelda finally decided on saying giving Berinon a soft smile when he raised his head. She saw something spark in his eyes and she swore she had seen it before. Sheik saw the spark in his eyes as well and knew this all too well, it was the same spark that he had seen in Zelda's eyes every time she spoke about Link.

He cursed under his breath knowing that no matter what Zelda does, this Berinon will peruse her and it will be up to Sheik to protect her. Berinon finally regained himself before he stared too long at the princess, "Your highness, I have heard stories of how beautiful you are, but they are far below expressing your true magnificence." he complimented and Sheik resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Zelda's almost giggle.

It was true, Zelda's beauty had been told throughout the lands from Hyrule to Termina, to Waker Islands and obviously beyond. Tales of her long and silky brown hair, her sparkling deep blue eyes that some would swear were the lightest shade of violet. She had the long slender figure that most girls would kill for, a beautiful heart-shaped face to compliment her perfect smile. There was no lying that Zelda was considered to be extremely beautiful.

"Why thank you Lord Berinon." Zelda said trying to keep her voice even. She took a glance over her shoulder at Sheik who nodded and knew exactly what she wanted, an escape route.

He took a step forward almost beside Zelda, "Excuse me for my rudeness," he began and Tarrowin growled a little under his breath but Sheik ignored it, "But the princess must be off to her lesson for the day."

Zelda shot her head around to look at Sheik that was not at all the escape route she wanted but the King nodded, "Ah, of course thank you Sheik. I expect you to get Zelda to the first of winter ball tonight in one piece, no?" the King inquired and Sheik nodded before whisking Zelda away.

"Sheik! I don't have any lessons today nor do I wish to have any!" Zelda snaps at Sheik once they are out of ear shot of the throne room. Sheik didn't reply to her until they were just outside her chambers.

"Quickly put on something suitable for training." Sheik ordered her. Most would have scolded him or punished him for being so demanding to the princess but for Zelda this wasn't unusual. She smiled widely and ran into her room shutting and locking the door before Sheik could enter.

A little while later she comes back out wearing a pair of three-quarter white baggy pants and a single piece of cloth that wrapped around her chest exposing her stomach. Both of which were a gift from the women of the Greudo tribe that she had been forbidden to wear unless she is training. Sheiks eyes widened as they always did when she wore this attire but quickly shook it off.

Sheik hit the ground with a cloud of dust rising around him, "You're getting better princess." He grumbled standing up, "But you only won that round because I was distracted." He gives as a pathetic but true excuse.

Zelda picked up two thin but long swords and tosses one to Sheik as he stands up, "Sure, by a fair maiden who was just singing out for you." She mocked taking her ready stance as he picked up his sword.

"No. I could have sworn I saw a blue lady on top of the armoury." He tries to defend himself but stops when he realizes he is only digging himself a deeper into this when Zelda started to laugh.

"Okay lover boy, one more round." Zelda taunted as she stabbed her sword at him but he quickly regained his composure blocking it before she could slice through his armour.

"She hasn't moved on you know." A normally cheerful female voice said to the figure sitting in front of her as they watched the two down below clash.

He sighed, "I know she hasn't. I don't know what do." He admitted making her laugh. What was he thinking? Of course he didn't know what to do. He was in love with the girl just down below his feet and she was still in love, he had been told and now as he watched her he can tell. But he can also tell she is heartbroken at the same time.

She laughed and lightly kicked his back, "Explain to her, show her how much you love her. Come on- ah shit." She quickly grabbed him and pulled him off of the edge and over the otherside of the roof.

"What is wrong?" He asked her creeping back up the roof to peak over so he could still catch a glance of Zelda as she knocked her opponent over and began picking up the swords again.

She pulled him back down, "He almost saw me, I don't know if he did or not but we can't get caught, especially me!" she quietly scolds him. He only rolled her eyes at her.

"The war is over. Come on." He stood up offering her his hand, "We have a ball to attend tonight and we have a lot of work to do with you otherwise you'll stand out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She shouted a little too loudly as the two climbed off of the armoury and walked away innocently with the man laughing at the woman walking beside him with a scowl on her face glaring at him on their way back to the quarters the two special guests for the evening had been given. Tonight was going to be one unforgettable night.

**There! First chapter of the actual story done. Sorry I did promise my friend princessanime29 it would be up not last Friday but the one before but school finals got in the way and then I had a week of volunteering and then the actual last week of school where I went bowling anyway no one cares about that and my creepy stalker side haha. Please review and give me ideas as to what should happen at the ball and if you want longer chapters (But keep in mind they take a while for me to write) whether you liked it or hated it.**

**Oh and whoever can guess these gets a free cookie!**

**1. Why is the old man bald? **

**2. Who were the two on the roof?(Come on that's easy)**

**And I need ideas for a fake kingdom before I use Skyrim hahaha Bubblegum out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings! Haha welcome and I doubt any of you read this but…**

**IMPORTANT! IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY READ THIS!**

**I really do appreciate my reviews I have been getting, but NOTHING is helping me, I NEED reviews other than 'love it' Those who did even do that thank you, but I SERIOUSLY NEED to know what YOU want to happen in this story. I have no idea what is going to happen and I need to know if you WHAT about it you loved, what you hated and who you want to appear and what you want to happen. I need ideas, LOTS. Even if it is only one helpful review other than 'love it' etc that I get I will be grateful! If not I will probably get pissed and this story WILL go on STOP! I know I sound like a b**** but I really am not feeling encouraged to continue.**

**And just a little future warning that different characters from different games movies ect may show up through this story!**

**WARNING! (Also applies to future chapters) I don't know what type of language I might use and I may swear in this story, so if I say anything that offends you please tell me and yeah… **

**Sorry about that rant, on with the story (For those who actually read above) I don't own anything, even Marag isn't mine its David Eddings and the language is Italian so if I get any wrong tell me, I'm only using Google translate**

"Are you sure this is all necessary?" Sheik heard a female voice say through one of the guest's doors as he walked down the corridor to make sure Zelda didn't run off for the night. He stopped however after hearing this and he slipped into the shadows, listening through the door to the conversation.

"Of course it is, you don't want people to scream when they see you do they?" He heard a second voice say. _Male_ he thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" the woman almost shouted in anger at the man.

"Shh, not like that. Keep your voice down. Anyway I mean, some people may freak out seeing a blue and ridiculously tall woman walk into the ball." He explained. Sheik frowned blue and tall, he knew this from somewhere when Zelda had told him a story, but what was it?

"So you paint me?" obviously she still wasn't very impressed with this idea either.

"I didn't paint you." He was quick to defend himself, "It's a potion the King lent to me for you. You will look like this just long enough to reveal the surprize. Just think of me as your fairy-godfather." Now Sheik was getting worried, whoever these two people were their intentions mustn't be good if they're going to this much trouble to hide themselves, but wait. How did they get an invite to the palace? More questions continue to shoot into Sheik's mind as he continued to listen.

The woman scoffed, "Same thing, but people will recognize you won't they? Why aren't you putting on a disguise?" she accused the man.

"Because, I want them to recognize me." He said simply. Okay this was getting confusing.

"You're impossible wolfie." Sheik had enough of listening to this; he would come back later, and investigate the room.

This was a disaster. There was no way she was going to the ball now. Zelda paced back and forth in her room, shouting at her handmaidens when they showed her one of the many ball gowns her father had gotten specially made for her.

"No, no, no!" she almost screamed as Sheik entered.

"Having trouble?" he asked laughing slightly, only getting a little bit of amusement from this scene.

Zelda spun around to glare at him but her glare softened seeing it was only Sheik. He was already dressed, though he was technically only her body guard he had to look respectable for this evening since he had to keep a very close eye on her tonight which meant following her at the ball. Some of the younger maids almost swooned at the sight of him; he was wearing almost all black with the slight red and gold through his suit. But the suit wasn't what caught all of their eyes; the maids had obviously never seen Sheik with his cowl off, they knew his red eyes and that was all. Tonight they saw his dark red eyes accompanied by his light blonde hair which obviously someone had tried to tame but gave up and his strong jaw with his handsome smile that almost made one maid faint when his eyes landed on her.

Her hair had already been done in a tight high bun, nearing the top of her head and two long braids down either side of her face. The makeup on her face was light, with a slight black liner around her eyes and red –almost pink- lip stick had been applied to her lips giving her lips a rosy colour to compliment her light pink cheeks.

A plump maid came over quickly and started to push Sheik out, saying something in a strange language to him that no one could understand, "Nysara, it is okay, he can help." Zelda quickly said to the plump maid Nysara glare at Sheik giving him a look that says _'I'm watching you'_ and quickly went back to the dresses.

Zelda laughed at Sheik's scared expression, "I thought she was going to neuter me if I didn't leave." He said still a little shell shocked.

Nysara clicked her fingers getting the Princesses attention again. Another maid held up a bright yellow ball gown that was just covered from head to toe in frills. Zelda was about to snap when Sheik held up his hand to stop her and pushed past the maids, dug to the bottom of the dresses and picked up gown. He didn't show Zelda but she saw a flash of gold. He quickly put it behind Zelda's changing screen and muttered something to the maids.

Nysara continued to watch him carefully as the younger maids, who were always admiring Sheik too much to listen to anything else but him came over and took the Princess behind the changing screen. Sheik walked out grinning and picked up two tiaras while the maids struggled to keep Zelda still.

Eventually though after a fair while of struggling and complaining Zelda came out and Nysara gasped and Sheik dropped one of the tiaras but quickly caught it before it hit the ground, "What?" Zelda asked quite self-conscious.

"Page, take her to the mirror." Sheik requested one of the younger maids to do. Paige nodded and took Zelda's hand pulling her gently over to the mirror and now it was Zelda's turn to gasp.

She didn't know why she was so shocked at this because Sheik always seemed to pick out prefect outfits, and sometimes she even second guessed his gender. As she saw, the dress the maids had pulled onto her was a slightly metallic gold; it was strapless with the top only stopping above her bust with a silver trimming around both the top and her waist. The dress clung to her torso between these two trimmings of silver and silver had been sewn down the centre and around the tight torso. Past her waist however the dress flowed out beautifully, it didn't flow straight down it kept a slight cupcake shape but only slightly.

"Lei è bella." Nysara said quietly in her strange language covering her mouth with her hands. Sheik finally figured her language out as Marag, but that civilization was supposed to be destroyed except for the spirits haunting the graveyard that once was their home.

"She is beautiful." Sheik agreed gently still awestruck at how well this dress actually looked on her. Zelda giggled like a little girl and twirled around.

"You chose well Sheik." Page said smiling at him knowingly

"Always Page." he grinned back giving her a wink and a click of his tongue.

"Principessa." Nysara said quickly taking the sliver tiara from Sheik along with a few other jewels and moved over to Zelda. Zelda dipped her head down so Nysara could slip the tiara into place on her bun then handed Zelda a pair of long diamond earrings which she put in place herself as another maid clipped on a diamond and silver necklace around Zelda's neck and rolled up to her elbows a pair of creamy coloured pair of gloves.

Zelda quickly shooed them with the excuse that he wanted to get a look at the Princess and needed to talk to her in private but as soon as they were alone he pulled something else from his pocket making Zelda gasp. Sheik smiled and carefully put the long pendant around Zelda's neck and tears pricked at her eyes as he did.

To most this would have just been a crude trinket, which is why she had given it to Sheik, also to hide the heartbreak. This is because this pendant was made for her by her hero, or another reminder of the broken promise. He had forged it for her while they were staying in Ordon, and gave her half of it. It was in the shape of a crescent moon, and as far as she knew, Link held the other half that when joined make a full moon. She smiled up at Sheik, "Thank you." She said gently giving him a warm hug, now she can easily wear it under her clothing and even if it was seen no one would think any different.

Link had given it to her on a leather strip that slid over her head, but Sheik had replaced the leather with a fine silver chain. She felt Sheik pushing something into her hand and saw the same leather that it had come on, "In case you want to change it back" He said softly.

Zelda sniffled and carefully wiped her eyes, "Why couldn't you do this before my makeup was put on?" She said trying to keep herself from crying and making her face look puffy and red for the first of winter ball that night. Sheik only laughed at her before he helped her clean herself up.

In the shadows where no one could see him Sheik slipped down the hall way determined to find out whom that man and woman from earlier are and what they are up to. He came to the door and after checking if there was anyone that could see him he tried the door handle. Locked. He grinned, _this is exactly what I want _he thought to himself as he quickly whipped out a lock pick and tried the door until he heard a successful _'click'. _

The door only opened a few centimetres and to most no one could slip through but Sheik managed to and shut the door behind him all within a few seconds.

He froze and glanced around the room listening to any noises from outside. Nothing. Again he grinned and making little to no noise at all he began his search through the room.

The sound of carriages pulling up on the cobble stone pulled the Princess and her body guard from their card game. Sheik glanced out the window and sighed, Zelda had been requested to be down in the ballroom by sundown which was only a few minutes away.

"Time to go Princess." He said offering her his hand, and helping her up. Zelda sighed and a guard poked his head in the half open door to make sure they were coming and Sheik waved him off.

"Do I have to?" Zelda complained to Sheik as he opened the door the rest of the way for her.

"Yes I'm afraid so your highness." Sheik now had to fall back behind her a few paces as they walked to the ball room and was not allowed to call by her name until the ball was over. Zelda liked to call this his silent manner because he also wasn't allowed to speak either unless spoken to.

Zelda swallowed hard as she stared up at the great oak doors in front of her. Soon she would be given a double door entrance and announced to the whole ballroom that she was here and they would all watch her as she descended the stairs trying not to faint.

Sheik was muttering to the guards before finally he nodded and slipped away, he was to take a different route and appear at the bottom of the stairs just before Zelda reached the floor.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Zelda Ivy Nohansen Harkinian Hyrule." She heard one of her father's advisors say from the other side of the room. A loud thud was heard before the doors were pulled open in front of Zelda and she stepped out. Everyone in the room watched her in awe, as she walked across the small balcony and across to the left stair case.

Murmurs spread through the room like a wave, "She is gorgeous." She heard one woman say, "I've never seen anything like it." Another one said. They continued to come boosting her confidence as she continued down the stairs with a broad smile on her face. Maybe she could do this. Just as she stepped onto the ground though; all that confidence came crashing down, something in the air smelled off, something smelled evil.

"You look beautiful darling." Her father said taking her hand and walked the two of them to the dance floor. As was tradition the King and his Queen would take the first dance alongside their children with their partners or a guest of choice. Since neither of them sadly had a partner they danced together. At other balls such as birthday ones Zelda was granted the option to dance with her father or someone of her choice. As much as she loved her father she always chose someone else, whenever Sheik was there she chose him.

When she was little as un-ladylike it was she always ran and grabbed Sheik by the wrist when he wasn't looking and dragged him to the dance floor, not stopping even when he was stumbling over his feet. On her eighth birthday he actually did fall down onto the ground and caused a long chain of events that no one wishes to speak of or even remember since and every birthday that he attended, he never saw it coming. Her twelfth birthday was the last birthday he ever attended of hers before he was sent away for training.

As they waltzed around the centre of the ballroom Zelda always took this opportunity to see who had showed up to tonight's event. Every face she saw was not a new one; every guest that was there that night, and every other night, Zelda was forced to recognize their faces to their names. The Baron Eldrak and Baroness Alga, the now King of the Zora's Ralis and though being young beside him was Ruto IV, his betrothed and the representative of the Waker Islands and Termina, Hyrules closest neighbours.

Her eyes landed on every one of the guests she smiled at them, whether they caught her looking or not. Then her eyes landed on the dashing son of Lord Tarrowin, Berinon. She still knew so little about them, but then again they did only have a quick meet and greet that morning.

"Father, could you tell me more about our two special guests?" Zelda asked her father during their waltz. The King almost fell over his own feet and stared at her, "Lord Tarrowin and his son." She specified not knowing of the other two special guests.

The King laughed slightly sheepish, "Oh, yes. Well they are from the far north, where it is rare to see ground that isn't covered in snow, and dragons rule the skies." Zelda's eyes widened.

"Dragons?" She asked in disbelief. Wait, how could she have missed that? She knew of the country in the far north, High Rock. The shaved head of Lord Tarrowin, as she had guessed was not of old age, but because of dragons. Everyone in High Rock would shave their heads clean and some would paint them with different dark colours, such as red and blue.

"Yes dear, Lord Tarrowin is very close to the King of High Rock and has great influence in the court." Zelda rolled her eyes at the thought of Royal courts, they bored her even though she only ever showed that to her father and Sheik, "Berinon is a very respected man also my child." Her father was obviously hinting at something that Zelda did not like the thought of.

"That is very good to know…" she trailed off as she saw two guests which she could not name. The female's hair was a bright flowing orange that looked very strangely familiar to Zelda, _It couldn't be _she thought to herself. Her partner's hair and face also brought back memories, his dirty light brown hair, those soft blue eyes and the blue earrings in each ear. She shook her head and turned her head to her father, _now I'm just seeing things. _

The waltz soon ended, but before Zelda could escape the dance floor a pair of strong arms had taken her for the next dace. She smiled politely at the handsome face in front of her when she looked up, "Lord Berinon, what a pleasure." She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand and they began to dance.

As much as Zelda did think Berinon was handsome, her just continued to flirt with her, turning her off with every word he said. _He's an awful bad flirt _she thought to herself but just kept on smiling. Something Impa had taught her when she was little and Impa was trying to coach her on how to be a proper princess.

She was about six when it happened and she was going to her first something, right now she couldn't remember what it was but it was the first time she was in public and on show, she had complained furiously and refused to listen to Impa firstly because Impa was being very technical and saying things the young princess just didn't yet understand. Finally though; she settled on four simple words that have coached Zelda through all of these situations when she didn't know what to say, "Just smile and wave." Impa had told her and Zelda had changed it in different situations. Sometimes it was "Smile and nod." But right now it was "Just smile." So that's what the princess did, she simply smiled at Berinon.

After about his twentieth compliment Zelda could tell he was slightly irritated with her constant smiling, "Are you okay your highness?" He asked expertly covering up his irritation.

Zelda just smiled and nodded, "Of course I am, I guess I just got lost in your beautiful face m'lord." She had to use everything inside her not to gag or laugh. Yes she had admitted it a few times that he was indeed handsome, he just wasn't someone that could make her mind wonder by just looking, but he was playing a dangerous game, that Zelda could also play.

He smiled triumphantly and spun Zelda out then back in, dancing even closer this time.

Hours later once again she was in Berinon's arms, "Maybe we should take a walk in the garden?" he suggested but before Zelda could answer there was a tap on his shoulder.

_No _Zelda thought to herself, _it can't be. _"May I cut in?" a very, very familiar voice said to Berinon. He tried as much as he could to hide his obvious irritation but he had to give up his princess to this stranger and walked away muttering, "How have you been my princess?" the voice whispered as he held her closer than Berinon held her, this voice, it had haunted her dreams for two years and burnt her heart to a crisp. She refused to look up because she knew what she would see, "I need to speak with you privately." He whispered.

Without realizing it Zelda nodded and let him lead her from the party and to the garden just outside. _Why did I let him take me away so easily? _She asked herself as she looked up to meet the soft blue eyes of the one and only, "Now I remember." She thought aloud and brought her gloved hand up making contact on his left cheek with all the strength she could muster which with the amount of anger she had inside her, was a lot.

He rubbed his already reddening cheek, "I take it you remember me?" he mumbled through the pain of the slap the princess had delivered.

"Two years Link." She hissed at him poking him roughly in the chest, "You broke your promise, and now two years later, on the same day you said you were going to come you actually came? I know they say better late than never but right now, I would have preferred never." She stormed around him to leave him behind forever, but he wouldn't have it. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Please, let me explain." He whispered. His voice was so desperate not even Ganondorf himself could have said now. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes so she could tell if he was lying, "I tried, for three months I tried to come to you. I crawled through water pipes, I dodged guards, I scaled walls, I was trampled and attacked by dogs. I was imprisoned for a week and sentenced to death for apparently trying to kill you when I was on your balcony one night, but I escaped and they put more and more guards on. Then it was impossible." Zelda's eyes widened as she listened and watched his eyes, every word he said was the truth, even an understatement, "After we slayed Ganondorf, I had to refuse becoming a knight, there was someone there who threatened to kill you in front of my eyes if I did. I couldn't do that to you. But now…" He trailed off cupping her cheek gently and smiled sadly.

"Link…" Zelda whispered wrapping her arms around him burying her face into his chest, his voice rung with truth and now she knew he had tried, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"There's something else Zelda." Link whispered kissing the top of her head, unable to resist, "He is gone now, and I have come to accept my title and train new knights. We can finally be together."

Zelda looked up at him quickly, "That means… you will be staying… at the palace!" she say happily and was about to kiss him when she saw a tall figure come out of the shadows, a head taller than Zelda herself, but as the figure got closer she could see it was female by the long but very strange dress.

"Well wolfie-" She said laughing happily at the two of them but was cut off as Sheik jumped out of the shadows and pulled a blade to her neck, he was only slightly taller if the same height as her.

"One more step and I'll kill you." He hissed in her ear, "Both of you, boy, let go of the princess. I will have you two arrested for conspiring against the King of Hyrule." and Zelda's eyes widened.

"Sheik no, this is Link." She said hugging Link tighter.

"Then who is this?"

"I'll give you a hint." The woman under Sheik's blade taunted, "I'm a Twili." Twili. That was the only word Zelda needed to hear before she left Link's arms and ran to the Twili she knew all too well, it turns out that it could be.

"Midna." She exclaimed happily throwing her arms around Midna and pushing Sheik away. Midna laughed hugging her friend back, "I thought you destroyed the mirror of Twilight?" Zelda said now confused at how Midna is here.

She nodded, "Yes I did, but I found in the Twilight realm a mirror of light." She grinned, "And I missed you two so I came but I ran into Link trying to get into the palace, but I got us invites." Midna turned around to get a good look at Sheik. She pursed her lips smirking as she did.

Zelda had already turned back to Link, the conversation with her father finally coming back, "Wait, Link… we can't be together." She said quietly and Sheik, Midna and Link all turned to stare at her.

"What?" Link asked sounding heartbroken.

"I just… can't. I'm sorry Link." She said softly turning back and heading back inside to the party. Before Link could chase her she was lost in the crowd. Midna turned to Sheik for help on this but he had already slipped away into the shadows.

Link sighed and Midna gave him an awkward hug trying to comfort him. That was the one chance he had, and though he finally got to explain himself, he had still lost her.

**IT'S NOT OVER. Just had to put that because some of you might think that it is, it's not. Not my best chapter but this happens when I have no ideas :(**

**IMPORTANT READ THIS TOO! **

**THIS IS WHERE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP. Right now I just had to stop it there because I am now LOST of any ideas of what's going to happen between now and well… the rest of it so give me some damn ideas! PLEASE I will love you forever**

**And Merry Christmas for Wednesday!**

**~Bubblegum12899**


End file.
